


I abs-olutely hate you

by cabbaging



Category: Ring Fit Adventure (Video Game)
Genre: Abdonis is a Softie, Comfort, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Ring Fit Adventure spoilers, but still a total jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbaging/pseuds/cabbaging
Summary: ***SPOILERS for Ring Fit Adventure!!If Abdonis wasn't so damn annoying, you would've found him attractive. So the constricting feeling in your chest that accompanied each time you saw him - even after he was put under Dragaux's dark influence - meant nothing. As far as you were concerned, you hated him. You hated everything about Abdonis. But your thoughts began to change after defeating him at Moppets Gone Missing.
Relationships: Abdonis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> The reader doesn't have a specified gender, but Ring will be depicted as male throughout the story. Future chapters will be longer!

You never thought much of Abdonis.

At least, that's what you wanted to believe.

His constant borderline narcissistic antics got on your nerves, you hated the way he always showed off those perfect abs, and most of all it was unbelievable to you that he'd succumb to Dragaux's dark influence that easily.

All things considered, he was a nuisance.

With perfect abs.

Supposedly rock solid, symmetrical and clearly defined. They made you feel like the abdominal muscles you had worked so hard for were lame.  
Ring didn't quite help with this insecurity - he would encourage and cheer you on as always, but deep down you knew your abs wouldn't be like Abdonis'.

You hated how you would compare yourself to him like that all the time.

You hated how he was somehow always better than you.

You hated how you couldn't get him out of your mind.


	2. Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ring made it to World 14. All was well until you ran into a small unexpected surprise.

By the time you and Ring made it to World 14, it had been a bit since your last run-in with Abdonis. You'd almost forgotten all about him and his stupid abs actually - or maybe that's just what you tried to convince yourself - but things were great either way.

So when you got your very own Abs Master shirt from the world's Bootstrap Tower, you desperately tried to ignore the way your heart leapt in your chest and your stomach flipped once you saw the striking resemblance it had to a certain self-obsessed ab man's attire. 

You could feel a flush creeping up your cheeks, hurriedly forcing a few deep breaths to keep your heart rate steady. Ring would notice the sudden spike for sure - a rise in heart rate during a break from exercising wouldn’t make any sense. He was bound to point it out.

Unfortunately, your sharp breaths just brought more attention to yourself.

Ring raised an eyebrow, giving you his quizzical look. You craned your neck away, fixated on some nonexistent utterly fascinating thing beyond Ring’s line of vision.

His eyebrow only rose higher. The whole damn place was blanketed in fog. Of course you weren’t seeing anything.

Feeling stupid for trying to fool your personal trainer, you sighed and lowered your eyes to meet his puzzled gaze.

“…what’s up Ring?”

“Ah!“ he returned to his usual peppy expression, pretending he wasn’t overtly judging you a few awkward seconds ago. Two could play this game. “Seems like that was a tough one! Remember to go drink some wa–“

You rolled your eyes, cutting Ring off by putting him to the side to begrudgingly change into the Abs Master shirt. You could hear the rare all-knowing snicker that Ring was trying to keep in ring out as you fumbled your way through the sleeves of the cardigan. 

“Only,” you muttered sharply, the flush in your face deepening, “for better defense stats.”

You hated how soft the dumb cardigan was.

You hated how it constantly reminded you of Abdonis.

You hated how you couldn't get him out of your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally what is this story. i threw a pun in there but what is this 😭😭


End file.
